Something Out of a Book
by Genevievey
Summary: Continuing on from the final scene of "You've Got Mail", showing how Kathy and Joe adjust to their new relationship.


**Author's Note:** Of course I do not own the rights to this film, I am merely borrowing the characters. I hope that someone gets some enjoyment out of this, I'm sure enjoying writing it.

Something Out of a Book

The garden was beautiful, perfect, the sun beaming down. NY152 definitely had a knack for picking lovely places…so why did Kathy feel this way? These weren't the same hopeful nerves she'd felt that night in the café, this was…reluctance, almost. And why? The manner of his emails hadn't changed at all; surely she hadn't just let Joe's teasing get to her? Joe…It was to do with him. Their conversation today had taken an unexpected turn and, well, it must have thrown her off. And probably just as soon as she laid eyes on whoever NY152 might be, she'd forget all about it.

There was a moment in which Kathy nearly turned on her heel and fled, but it was too late.  
"Brinkley! Brinkley!"  
A jolt in her stomach. He was coming; she braced herself. But that voice…  
"Brinkley!"  
A figure came strolling around the corner…_  
J-Joe?__ Joe Fox. It can't be. It is._

As she stared in disbelief, slowly beginning to comprehend the full implications of the fact that NY152 and Joe Fox were one and the same, the man walking towards her just shrugged, fixing her with a steady gaze. This was the man who had given her advice and hope, this was the man who had put her out of business, this was the man she was crazy about, this was the man who made her crazy with frustration, this was the man who constantly surprised her, this was…him. She couldn't help the tears, they just came, following the smile naturally; tears of astonishment, and, she realised, of relief.

He was right there all of a sudden, reaching out to dab at her eyes with his handkerchief, murmuring with surprising tenderness, "Don't cry, Shopgirl. Don't cry."  
It was too much of a moment to hide anything, so, struggling between tears and laughter and an inability to breathe, Kathy admitted, "I wanted it to be you. I wanted it to be you so badly."  
His only response was in the deepening of his gaze, and a smile tugged at the corner of her mouth as they inched closer, giving in to that now irresistible pull. She realised now she'd been wondering what it would be like to kiss Joe ever since that moment when he'd visited her in her apartment, shushing her with a hand to her lips. Well, she was about to find out.

Lifting her face tentatively, she felt his mouth descend on hers; once, twice…His kiss was so warm and soft, and then he pulled her closer, her arms wrapped around his neck…_Oh_…They hardly even noticed Brinkley's demands for attention, only breaking the kiss to bury her face in his shoulder, still clinging to each other. Kathleen Kelly found herself thinking that this must be a dream, something she'd read in a book somewhere…but no, this was her life. Her small, valuable life.

Joe pulled back enough to look down at her, his eyes reflecting the dazed bliss she felt. He seemed to struggle to find words for a minute – and she didn't blame him – but finally he said, "So, you're not mad? I mean, you've every right to be…"  
She shook her head slowly, just gazing at him. "Do I look mad?"  
Staring at her, looking very much like the man in love Kathy had always hoped she might find one day, Joe murmured, "No, you look…you look…_beautiful_…"  
A smile cracking her face, she blushed and lowered her gaze.  
"Thank you…"

"Well, uh," he stepped back, looking adorably embarrassed as he searched for something else to say. "This is Brinkley."  
"Well hello," she beamed, bending down to ruffle the dog's ears. "It's very nice to meet you, Brinkley. And your owner," she added, smiling up at him.  
"Well, Shopgirl, what say we go and get some coffee, or something?"  
"My name is Kathleen," she informed him with a teasing smile, reaching out to shake his hand. "Kathleen Kelly."  
"Joe Fox," he grinned, taking her smaller hand in his, "F-O-X. I'm very pleased to meet you."  
As they shared a laughing grin, the man fought the urge to pull her back into his arms for another kiss; the first had been so delicious…_  
God, have some self-control, man. In one sense you've only just met her._

"I think coffee would be an excellent idea, give us a chance to talk."  
"Yeah, I guess I've got some explaining to do."  
Kathy raised an eyebrow, smiling across at him. "Just a little. C'mon Brinkley…"

The past months were discussed over caramel macchiatos, and finally everything was out in the open. Of course there were some things that stunned her at first, made her feel a little defiant, but however it had come about, Kathy could hardly deny that she had definite feelings for Joe Fox. Feelings that sparked and fizzed every time he grinned into her eyes.

They sat there in Starbucks until they realised that it was getting dark, and they were getting hungry. Standing up to leave, Joe was torn between a desperate urgency to enjoy her company a little longer, and the recognition that he should be cool about this.  
"So, uh, I guess its dinnertime. Can I tempt you into grabbing a bite of takeout, or would you rather go home and relax?"  
Kathy smiled up at him; she couldn't help feeling flattered whenever he showed signs of un-Fox-like nervousness, which was also reassuring because she felt exactly the same way.  
"No, I'd love to grab something with you."

They ate shish kebabs in a park as the light disappeared and the night enveloped the city. As the evening became cooler Kathy scooted closer, and soon Joe had an arm around her, pulling her closer to his warmth. It felt so natural to be like this, so right.

He walked her home, and at the steps she turned to face him.  
"Well…thanks, Joe, for today, and…everything."  
"No, thank you. It's been a brilliant day. And I'd be thrilled if there could be more like this one…?"  
"That would be lovely," Kathy smiled, finding herself stepping closer.  
"Well, I'll call you," he said, reaching out to brush a strand of hair behind her ear. "Until then, goodnight."  
"Goodnight," the woman murmured, feeling another tingle of excitement as he leaned down to press his lips to hers, his hand sliding down to the back of her neck. Oh, there was definitely something there when they kissed, she supposed this was what they called chemistry; all she knew was that she didn't want it to stop…

"Goodnight," Joe repeated when he broke the kiss, a little huskily. "Goodnight."  
And as Kathleen stood there in the twilight remembering to breathe, he shot her one more grin and turned on his heel, striding away.

_Well,_she breathed to herself, _I guess that's exactly why you'd want to meet someone you were crazy about._


End file.
